The earring
by OnTheNightshift
Summary: How Killian got his new earring. (I have a fetish for his earring, ok) Set between 4x05 & 4x06.


_Just a small one-shot / drabble about how i'd like to think Killian got his new earring. A sort of 'missing scene' between 4x05 &amp; 4x06. (anyone who knows me, knows I have an obsession with that thing)_

_It's not beta'd so there will probably be a ton of mistakes… my bad! _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

Emma opened the front door to the loft, Killian following behind her. Taking off her jacket, she tossed it onto the end of the loveseat in the living room.

"Emma? That you?" She heard Mary Margaret call from behind the privacy curtain from her room.

"Yeah." She turned to Killian. "Grab a seat I'll be back in a sec."

She made her way over to her parent's room.

"Hey. You guys decent in there?"

She heard her father chuckle.

"Of course, come in."

She parted the curtain to find both of them resting on the bed with little Neal between them.

"So me and Killian found something interesting tonight, regarding the dairy queen. You guys ok to be at the station tomorrow morning?"

David sat up slightly, concern covering his face.

"Of course. What is it? What did you fi-"

"It's ok. Nothing to freak out about right now." She replied, cutting off his concern.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. It's been a long night."

"Is hook still with you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna make us some coffee. You guys want any?"

They both shook their head.

"Ok I'll let you rest. Someone's definitely tuckered out." She said in amusement, nodding towards her baby brother.

"Oh god, don't jinx us."

Emma smiled and left the room, leaving them to rest for the night.

.

* * *

.

She sighed as she placed her phone onto the table next to the two almost empty coffee cups. She sat back on the loveseat, sinking into Killian's side as his left arm moved from the back of the seat to envelope her shoulders.

"Ok, so I've told Regina to meet us tomorrow morning, and to pass the message onto Gold."

He hummed in acknowledgment. Her right hand was resting on his knee as he traced patterns on the back of it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"You alright, Swan?"

"Yeah. Just. Been a long day."

"Aye."

They resumed their silence once again; both happy to be in each other's company, before Emma's eyes popped open and she smacked his knee.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Killian seemed shocked by her little outburst. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she was reaching for her coat on the other side of the seat and rummaging through the pockets.

"I got you something."

"Gifts, Swan? What have I done to merit such a reward?"

"Aha!" She said in triumph as she pulled a small jewelry box out.

"Want to make an honest man of me already love? I can already tell you my answer is yes."

"Ha ha." She said in a flat tone. "It's not what you think."

Curious, he lifted the lid on the box that was still in her hands to see a black stone staring at him.

"I saw it and thought of you."

She had been in the drug store that morning, stocking up on aspirin she knew she would need, when she saw it staring at her from the display shelf on the counter. It was only a cheap thing but it screamed 'Killian' at her and she just had to buy it.

"It's an earring." She informed him, seeing the confusion on his face.

"I'm flattered love, truly. But I already have one."

"I know. But I thought you could use a new one."

"What's wrong with the one I have?"

"Well… it's kinda flamboyant, especially with your new threads. I thought you might want something different."

He was staring at her in awe. She felt herself blush under his gaze.

"Here." She said as she pulled it from its case. She reached for his right ear, removing the old one and replacing it with the black stud.

She leaned back, admiring her handiwork.

"Much better."

She placed the old earring into the box and placed it on the table. He was still staring at her with nothing but admiration.

"Thank you."

"It's just an earring. It's nothing." She argued, feeling shy.

"Ah, but you were thinking of me. That's everything." He teased, receiving a scoff and a smirk from her.

"Maybe I just wanted the old one. It'll look much better on me."

"As you wish."

He leant forward and kissed her. She responded to him, both taking their time, slowly caressing each other's lips. Her hand came up to nestle into his hair as his hand moved to her back, lazily rubbing circles into it. A whimper of approval escaped her throat as the kiss deepened, until the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

They regrettably pulled apart from one another, sitting up to find David giving them both a pointed look from the kitchen area. He had a towel flung over his shoulder as he started to rinse baby bottles at the sink.

"That'll be my signal to leave." Killian mumbled in amusement to Emma.

She tried to hide the smile on her face from her dad's over protective antics as they both got up from their seats. _I really need my own place._

They stood at the front door as he brought his hand up to curl his finger under her chin, raising her face to look at him.

"Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome." Her hands came to rest on the lapels of his jacket. "See you tomorrow morning?"

"Aye."

She caught his lips one last time, only meaning to kiss him chastely goodnight, but once again found themselves slowly caressing the other, not wanting the moment to end.

David's voice boomed from behind them.

"Goodnight Hook."

Killian rolled his eyes and turned his face towards him.

"Goodnight Dave." He replied in amusement.

Turning back to Emma, he placed one last kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

She closed the door behind him and turned to give her dad a stern look, only to find him shooting his own right back at her. It still amazed her how much she took after him.

She grabbed her phone and the jewelry box from the table. She turned back to David before ascending the stairs.

"Night dad."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

He watched her retreat to her room before finishing up in the kitchen, carrying two steaming cups back into his and Mary Margaret's room.

"And did you have fun playing the shotgun wielding father?" Mary Margaret teased as she placed Neal in his crib.

He let out a defeated sigh as he passed her a mug.

"It's worse than I thought." He admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Our daughter is in love with a pirate."

Mary Margaret smirked at his revelation, clearly amused at her husband's woe.

.

* * *

.

Up in her room, Emma sat on her bed, her box of keepsakes open beside her as she twirled the captain's earring between her fingers, hearing her mom and dad talk below.

_Our daughter is in love with a pirate._

She smiled at David's words, reveling in his un-amusement.

"Yeah. I think I am." She mumbled softly to herself as she placed the earring into her box before closing it.


End file.
